A Raven's Tear
by ADancer00
Summary: Raven is a Saiyjin taken from her home and kidnapped by Vegeta...there is alot of differences from the real show so just bear with it, hope you like it
1. Default Chapter

ravenstear

A bird sat in a window watching a woman on a computer; a younger guy sat in a chair reading over some papers and every so often looking up. Suddenly she started yelling and got up. The boy shook his head as a man walked in.

"You foolish woman! What is wrong with that pathetic mind of yours!"

"Your wrong! You complain about everything when I am here all alone every single day with only Trunks and Bra." They continued to yell when the man stomped out of the room. A few moments later the door crashed open and shut the glass that had been the door shattered. The woman ran out after him.

"Vegeta get back here now!" The man ignored her and kept walking. She sighed and entered the building again. The crow flew off from where it had been.

A girl was dancing as she did her hair, singing in front of the mirror. Her hair was black with red highlights; her eyes were dark with black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. Her lips had black lipstick on them with a dark red gloss over them. Her nails were painted black and she wore a leather tube top. It had the word, evil, in red jewels on it. Her pants had a snake pattern design on them. She wore high-heeled leather boots that went to just below her knees. Around her neck she wore a spiked dog collar. The band was black with flames on it and it had silver spikes. She wore another necklace that had a fire pendant on it. Underneath the tube top was a locket. It was hidden from site most of the time.

"Say it ain't so, I will not go. Turn the lights off, carry me home!" She said singing. 

"Hey, Kanga!" She yelled, turning off the music. There was no answer.

"Kanga?" Suddenly the door slammed open and a girl walked in. She had short spiky blond hair that had streaks of green through it. She was also wearing black lipstick, but with green gloss over it. Her nails were also painted black. She wore a spiked dog collar that had a black band with green flames on it. She wore a thin tube top with a jacket over it. The jacket had flames coming from the bottom up and from the ends of the sleeves up. Her pants were plain black and she just wore high-heeled shoes. 

"Hi Raven, what's up?"

"Nothing much, where is Crow?"

"In his bedroom, why?" Raven walked into her bedroom and lifted her sword up off the bed. She swung it around playfully.

"Last I saw him he was practicing for a fight with you." 

"Oh"

"Hey, anyway the reason I came here is to ask you if you would come and help me find something at Capsule Corp."

"Oh, alright I guessLet me get my coat."

"Crow! Are you coming?" Kanga yelled, a boy poked his head out of the room. He was about thirteen. He had black hair and the front of it was red, kind of like Raven's. He was wearing baggy black pants with boots, and a black tee shirt. 

"Uh, where are you going, I need to practice some more."

"Just down to capsule corp."

"Alright, I need some air." Raven came out with a coat just like Kanga's and a black leather purse with flames on it. The cool spring air was refreshing as they walked down the street to the large yellow building known as Capsule Corp. 

"Wowsomething happened here" Said Kanga, looking at the glass.

"I guess Bulma got in a fight with her husband againit happens a lot." She said. She opened the door stepping over the glass. A woman sat at a desk and smiled at them.

"Hello Kanga, we have those parts ready for you."

"Thanks, I needed them for school." 

"Hey, Crow and Raven, could you take these to floor five room 2b?"

"Sure, we can do that." Crow said smiling. 

"Alright, just look out for Vegeta, Bulma's husbandor at least I think so. He has wild black hair and is usually storming the halls looking for something to yell about or training." Raven and Crow picked up the books and walked down the blue carpeted hallway. They got on the elevator and carried the books up stairs. 

"Why do I know that name" said Raventhinking deep into her past.

"I don't know but step aside because that's him." Crow said, the man stomped down the hallway. 

"Out of my way, boy!" He said, knocking him to the ground. The books fell on the floor and Raven put her books down.

"Hey, you!"

"What do you want, girl?"

"Help him pick up those books and apologize, right now!"

"Vegeta!" Yelled a voice, they turned around a looked to see Bulma, yelling at him. He turned the corner and ignored her.

"Let me help you with those, sorry about him, he is such a jerk." 

"I can see that" Said Raven, lifting up the books and carrying them in. They set them down on the table and walked out, Crow said goodbye, but not much more. 

"Why didn't he remember me?" said Raven, toying over the idea.

"Who?"

"Vegeta!" She said, but she knew it must have had something to do with his tiny brain capacity. 

"Why would he remember you?" 

"Never mind, you go stay with Kanga, okay. I need some fresh air." She walked through the shattered doors and looked out towards where the ocean was. Suddenly she walked into someone and fell down, books and papers hit the ground and so did someone other than her. She felt a sharp pain in her hand and saw blood trickling out from under it. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." She said. She looked up and saw the face of a young man; he was about twenty, her age. He had purple hair, reminding her of Bulma, and the face of Vegeta. She knew instantly that he must be the son that lived with them. He wore baggy black pants, boots, a black tank top and a purple capsule corp. jacket. 

"No, it's alright. I wasn't paying attention either. Are-are you all right? Your hand-"

"I'm fineits okay, I'll just go back to my apartment and get it fixed up." She lifted it up, a large chunk of glass stabbed into the heel of her hand. Blood trickled down the glass and she yanked it out.

"My mother has something in her bathroom, if you want to get it cleaned up." 

"No, no. Its okay, I'll be fine." She said, standing up.

"Well, its nice to meet you, I'm Raven." The guy nodded.

"I'm Trunkswell, see you around." He said, gathering the papers and books.

"Alright, see you." She said. She watched as he turned into the store and ran down the street. She then turned into an alleyway and raised her energy so she could fly home. She turned into a crow and flapped into the air and flew into an open window. She turned back into human and washed her hand in the sink. Wrapping it in a cloth she grabbed her sword and wrote a quick note before raising her energy and fly as a human to the beach. 

The sunset trickled on the clear blue waves as she trained on the shore in the sand. She was training for combat without raising her energy. She jumped forward stabbing out with her sword. She attacked invisible enemies without mercy, swing, kicking, punching, and blocking. She slashed the waves as the sunlight fell into a distant deep purple glow as the moon cast its glow into the ocean. 

"How could Vegeta not remember meit was so long agobefore my rebirth"

__

The girl lay face down, coughing. The explosion had destroyed her home. 

"Well nowyou must remember, those who defy Freiza's wishes must be destroyed." 

"Vegeta! What are you doing on earth! We left the saiyajin planet to free ourselves from the bond that you a your king hold upon us!" 

"Well its too bad now isn't it, you would have been a great fighter, being one of the saiyajin elite, like myself of course. You had to ruin it for yourself by fleeing to this pathetic planet!" Vegeta reached down and grabbed the girl by the hair; lifting her into the air he tossed her up a little bit and then grabbed her by the neck.

"Let her go! She has done nothing to defy the king!" 

"Buther father has." He said, dropping her. His energy could suddenly be felt charging.

"NO! FATHER!" The girl screamed. She jumped to her feet but was suddenly hit with a ki blast and fell back. A flash of blinding light made her close her eyes as she turned away. Hot tears trickled from her eyes. After the light was gone her mother and father lay, lifeless heaps on the ground.

"I am going to kill you, Vegeta!" She ran forward in rage, she was blind and she flung her self at him. She was suddenly hit hard in the stomach and then the chest. She fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"Well, she seems pathetic. I can't see why Freiza wanted the girl" He lifted her up by the neck and looked her over. She wasn't anything specialthough her tailit was golden! There were no more golden tails, they were an advanced type of saiyajin and were not monkeys, they were cats. Then he remembered not only this but she was part of the elite saiyajins. The better half, a Vegeta liked to call it. He slumped her over his shoulder and walked to the small ship that would take him back to Freiza. 

When the girl awoke she saw Vegeta looking at the locket around her neck. 

"NO! Don't touch that!" She swung her hand hard and slapped him across the face. Digging her nails in too. He growled in seething rage.

"What is wrong with you girl, do you have no brains or can you not see that I could destroy you with one blow."

"All I see is a moronic loser who couldn't kill a worthless fly."

"Hold your insolent tongue before I tear it out!"

"Very nice Vegetaso, why are you bringing me here?"

"Must I answer your questions now? All rightyou are being brought to Lord Freiza because he sees something in you. You are an elite saiyajin and a golden tail. Not too mention your full saiyajinwhich does help."

"I seewell I can tell why, he doesn't want me against him I would suppose."

"I could easily-"

"Save it Vegeta, I know what you're going to say."

She remembered everything as the sun went down, going over the events the lead up to her rebirth, when Vegeta got rid of her by giving her to Gero. 

The moonlight reflected into the ocean as she raised her energy, a flame of black and red, instead of the original golden flame that most saiyajins had. She had surpassed this level with years of work and practice, but Vegeta she thought, must have decided she was dead. She had to train to survive and if she didn't train she would not have lasted a single day. She flew into the air and over the ocean, suddenly her body flashed and became that of a dolphin, jumping and swimming through the water. Her rubbery black-gray skin slid through the water with ease and grace. She suddenly flashed back to human, feeling the cool silky water against her skin as she treaded water far from the land. Suddenly she saw flashing in the water and was alarmed for a moment, but then she realized it was plankton. She dove into the water and swam through the bright lights of the wonderful creatures. The water illuminated by their light and the light of the moonlight.

When she finally made it home Kanga was asleep in her bed and Crow was lying on the couch. She saw tears trickling down his cheek and he was breathing heavily. It brought tears to her own eyes, lately he had been having nightmares about his past, which was all he said. He was such a young kid, only thirteen, but he was sweet. He somehow felt like a son to hersomehow very close to her. She ran her fingers through his red and black hairlike her own. He calmed down and lay still and she brushed the tears from his eyes.

"I wish I knew what was wrong Crow"

"I can't tell you" He voice was sleepy and his eyes were closed, he seemed to be talking in his sleep.

"Goodnight Crow"

"Goodnight Raven" He said as he rolled over and pulled the covers over him. She walked into her room and set her sword under her bed and climbed under her sheets

_"Why are you taking me to Gero Vegeta? Freiza is dead!"_

"I must get rid of you, and I was told I could find him in town today looking for a new book of some kind."

"Oh so you don't love me anymore?" She said sarcastically. 

"I never did" He saidHe was twenty-two now, and she was seventeen. The small aircraft flew through the sky as they landed a little outside of the city.

"You know, if we want to blend in we should really act like a couple."

"I will do no such thing!" He snarled, giving her an evil look.

"Oh hush, you don't have to do anything, okay?" He ignored her. She put her arm around his waist as they walked into the small city. People eyed her weird way of dressing but paid no attention to Vegeta. Suddenly they saw a man sitting and reading a book, Vegeta looked a picture and compared, knowing it was him.

"Youcome here now." Vegeta snapped.

"Yes what is it? What do you want" Vegeta now spoke in a low whisper.

"I know you are Dr. Geroand I have something for you that I wish to take of my hands. She is over there looking at jewelry."

"You mean the girl that was clinging to you a little while ago? You looked in pain."

"Never mind that, come with me now." 

"Alright, fine" He grabbed the book and walked away as Vegeta led him and Raven back out of the city and toward the ship where they could talk in silence. Raven didn't say anything; she didn't want anything to do with what was going to happen.

"Well what is it you want?" Gero asked, looking the girl over.

"Her name is Raven and she is a full super saiyajin elite. Not only that but she is the last golden tail. I would think you could use her to test your creationsbut she is a bit old."

"The age is no problem, I can easily reverse the growth process, but leave the power level alone."

"Fine then, I will be going now."

"Good bye Vegeta!" He whipped his head away from her and walked into the ship, leaving to go back into space and try to reach his goal of becoming super saiyajin. She was lead inside a laboratory and lay down on a table, hooked up to a machine. Rapidly she grew smaller and smaller until she was just an infant. Lying on the table, he stood above her and looked her over nodding. 

In the very beginning she went through a few operations to make her "perfect" as Gero liked to say. In her eyes she gave her the ability to see in many different ways. She could see normally but the information saw in other ways was gathered and stored in her grain for later use. Hear hearing and sense of smell was enhanced. He then found a way to make her energy undetectable, so she would be able to sneak up on opponents. When she was four he sent her into a sort of time chamber, she was only to train and if she slept she would get no food. Every hour that passed marked one year of training, but did not effect her body growth at all. When he called her out it was only to have her test his newest creations or something like that. If she had a hard time beating it then it was kept, if not, it was destroyed. For years it went on like this until she was seventeen once more and he let her walk freely around the lab and wasn't so bent on her training everyday. She usually hung out with the androids, being the only lively conversation around.

"Hey eighteen." She said as she walked down the hall and found her looking at some sort of slug thing inside a tube.

"What is that?" She asked, looking at it.

"His newest creation I guesslike he doesn't have enough." She laughed. "It is supposed to be his best yet or something, the most powerful fighter-"

"The most powerful fight is right here." They turned to see seventeen looking at them, looking over blueprints and stuff.

"What are these worthless papers for? He doesn't need new creations when he has got me around." Raven grabbed them and looked them over.

"This new thing is called Cellhe is built much like you, self destruction methodetc. etc. Wait, lookhe is all bio stuff."

"Meaning?" Eighteen said looking curiously over the paper.

"He isn't made of gears and robot stuff. He is made of cells and it looks likethis is so complex!"

"What a nerd" Seventeen said.

"I heard that." 

"Good" eighteen and Raven laughed. 

"What are you doing with that, put it down now!" Yelled a voice from behind them. A hand snatched the blueprint away. 

"Jeez Gero, a bit uptight today are you not?" Said Raven; seventeen and eighteen gave a chuckle.

"I don't need you messing up those blue prints of my next creation." 

"Why would you need another when you've got me right here? I am so the best thing you've got" Seventeen said, standing in front of him. 

"Can it seventeen" Raven said. He snorted at this as Gero turned and left, leaving the computer at Raven's fingertips.

"I want to find out more about this dumb creation and his plan for it. Let me see if I can hack into his computer." She jumped into the seat and eighteen rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always sit in front of that dumb computer and try to find all these things out. It isn't going to help your fighting." She laughed, knocked a bunch of papers of a desk and sitting down. 

"Brains get you further than muscle, because of there is a force stronger than yourself, it helps to have enough brains to get out of it." Said Raven, typing furiously upon the keyboard. 

"Got it! Now let me seeah ha! Here we are, Cell. Now lets seeoh my godyou have to see this guys, look!" They came over and looked at the screen.

"What is it? It looks like a mutant grasshopper." Said Eighteen. 

"I agree, its hard to think that thing it supposed to eat us" Seventeen said, his voice was skeptical.

"You know it is supposed to absorb you? Oh yes, you can read can't you. Well let's see this thing looks hard to beat, it can regenerate itself, and it is made upon of DNA copies of all the best fighters. Interestingthough not a lot of brains." 

"Where did you read that?" Said Seventeen, searching the screen.

"It isn't there, it is called reading between the lines, not to mention the fact that it shows it right there." Raven said, pointing to the screen.

"How do you know all this junk. It is useless you know." Eighteen scoffed.

"Gero taught me so I could help him. He wanted to use me as sort of an assistant. He wanted me not only to test them, but help make them as well. Oh and as I said before, it helps to be smart." She climbed out of the chair and returned the computer back to the way it had been.

"So what should we do, it is so boring around here, he never gets out." Said Raven.

"I agreewe need something to do, I so want out of here." Eighteen sighed; suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Raven's voice.

"Wait, the computer said he was going to try attacking the Z fighters in three days. If android twenty fails and so does he himself he is going to reactivate you. Yes, it means being deactivated but this will give me time to get out. When he frees you, destroy him." 

"What if they destroy the Z fighters." Said Seventeen.

"They won't, Vegeta came back not long ago and he has been training in space and in Bulma's little capsule thing." 

"That tells us so much, Raven." Eighteen said as they walked down the hallway.

"Vegeta is one of the most powerful fighters. His life's mission has bee to surpass Goku and become the strongest saiyajin. Of course he thinks I'm dead. He killed my parents and training me for battle. He made me work for Freiza. He then brought me to work here. Bulma is the owner of the Capsule Corp. They work with the types of things you see here and make most modern vehicles. I have been tracking Vegeta in space with a tiny bit f technology that I created to make sure that he would win, guaranteeing us freedom." 

"Very good Raven, but until then how do we rid ourselves of boredom." Said Eighteen, as she knocked over some liquid beakers. 

The day finally came when Gero left to destroy the Z fighters; she broke out of the lab and waited in the trees, watching for him. She saw him enter and was about to help them destroy him when the Z fighters came forward to break in. The quarreled among themselves when suddenly the door opened. Her friends were free. 

"Let's free this big guy, Eighteen, maybe he can aid us in the search for Goku." They walked over to activate him when she heard a young man, raise his energy to attack them. He shot a large blast, hoping to destroy the other android. She knew it wouldn't work. She watched them fly up and over avoiding the direct blast itself. They then flew away leaving the bemused Z fighters staring at them mindlessly. 

She awoke the next morning to find deadly quiet. She pushed away the black sheets and slipped onto the floor. She saw the black rug rush up to greet her face and she rolled over on her back. It was weird; such quiet had never been heard in her house. She opened her closet door and grabbed a black tee shirt with a rose on the front. She then grabbed a pair of black jeans. She put on her dog collar and fumbled to shove the lock under her shirt. She put on her eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner and then grabbed her lipstick and red gloss. Moving on to her hair she combed it flat and pulled it back in a ponytail. She grabbed her coat and boots and started walking out the door when she stopped. She sensed a dark energy she had never sensed beforein her own apartment. 

She hadn't made any noise so she slipped around the corner and tripped over something. The smell of blood made her flip silently on her hand to her feet. She could now behold the chaos. Kanga lay in a bloody heap over Crow, the apartment was torn apart, everything was broken. Crow's sword was in the wall. Her hand clamped over her mouth and she staggered back, trying not to moan in agony. Tears formed in her eyes and she wanted to scream. 

She suddenly sensed being attacked and jumped out of the way, a sword hit the wall and she drew her own sword. Suddenly she saw a creature; it looked like a snake like man. It had a man's body, bulky and green with the patterns of a snake. It had legs and arms like a man as well. It wore long baggy black pants and a black tee shirt with a blue coat over it. It's head looked like that of an enlarged snake. It was on a long neck that was like a snake's neck. It also had a long tail that whipped out and rippled on the air as its red serpentine eyes burned a whole right through her. It's snake tongue flicked in its mouth and it hissed at her. 

"Don't talk so much," He said, laughing. Her eyes came to a glare and her energy flashed on. A black and red flame rippled about her. 

"I suppose since you're not saying anything, I'll introduce myself. I am Kizarlord of the last serpent kingdom, Treduska and you should know-" 

"Shut upI don't want to hear all this garbage about where you came from. All I want to know is why you're here and why you killed THEM!" She jumped forward, surprising him for he didn't know she was ready to attack. She flung herself forward, her target rushing forward to greet her. He swung out and she disappeared for a moment reappearing behind him and grabbing him by the neck. She held it firmly and flung it to the ground, still in her grasp. Its eyes were wide with surprise for a moment before they narrowed into a clam look again. She held her sword above its head and snarled out a warning.

"Speak now before I am forced to kill youNOW!" Suddenly it belted forth a laugh and she let her arm push all its force with the sword at his head. It was now lightly touching him.

"FineYou knowthis is just a dream, but it is a warning, from me you know. You are very strong and smart, lets not mention this but there is one thing that you don't understand. Me of course, I killed your friends and everyone, all the Z fighters, their families, but let me tell you. You can avoid this by stopping destruction of another planetThough just you won't stop uswe are stronger than anything you have ever come up againstI know all of my people will diebut something will happen to meon the planet of Kanakia"

Her eyes flew open and she looked around. The clock flashed ten a.m. She jumped out of bed and dressed the same way as in her dream. For some reason it was different, obviously noise drifted from the other rooms. Crow had most likely gone to train out at the island, and Kanga was watching t.v. For some reason, she felt the strong need to go to Capsule Corp. though she didn't seem to know why. She left the house without saying anything and got into her silver convertible. She drove down the road and let the wind slide through her hair. She loved being able to feel the wind. It was so much nicer than being in a stuffy car. She stopped in front of Capsule Corp and got out of the car. Walking inside she saw Dr. Briefs stood at a computer inside and was talking to someone. Raven ignored him and walked down the hall, careful of Vegeta who was still prowling the hallways or training. She walking into the elevator and suddenly bumped into the exact person she was looking for. She smiled, then spoke.

"Hey, uh Trunks. It seems we keep meeting this way, doesn't it." Trunks looked up and gave a shy smile. 

"Yeah, sorry about that" His eyes drifted to her locket for a moment, which had slipped out from under her shirt. Raven casually returned it to its place and returned to conversation.

"Well uh the real reason I'm here is to talk to you, and uh, get some parts for Kanga." Trunks blushed a little and nodded, seeming telling her to go on.

"Well uh I was wondering if you wanted to come to a night with me and Kanga. She is going with her boyfriend Goten and-" 

"So he is going out with Kanga!" He said suddenly. Raven began laughing.

"You mean, you know Goten?" She asked, almost laughing.

"Yeah, we are best friends. So anyway, you came here to see me why?" He said, suddenly giving her a blushing smile.

"Well I wanted to know if you would be my date at the night club, you are nice and all so I wanted to know if you would go with me." 

"Sure that would be great. Should I pick you up or what?" 

"I am driving Kanga to Goten's house, we will be going this way, so I'll pick you up. Oh, I think Gohan and Videl are coming with us. I don't know though it is kind of messed up. So, I'll see you?" 

"Yeah, sure, but what time?" 

"I'll come get you at ten."

"Alright see you." 

"See-" Raven pausedshe could feel eyes on herVegeta. She turned around and met his gaze, he gave her an evil smile and brushed past her and shoved Trunks out of his way.

"HEY YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SON! YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! GET BACK HERE! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! VEGETA!" Raven screamed and ran forward and was caught by Trunks. She scrambled forward dragging him slowly across the floor. She continued screaming and yelling. Finally he disappeared into the elevator. She started laughing and blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry"

"How did you know his name?"

"What you mean Vegeta? I've met him before"

"You've got to forgive his attitudehe is very-"

"Arrogant, yes I know. Well anyway, I'll see you, okay?"

"Sureuh hey Raven." She stopped walking a turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked. Trunks put his hand behind his head and blushed before speaking.

"Well uh I was wondering if you wanted to go get and ice cream?" 

"Sure! I'd love to! Let me go get my car, it is right down the street!" She ran down the stairs and into a hallway. Once she reached the street she jumped into her car and Trunks climbed calmly in the other side. She let Trunks drive and as he started the car she could feel Vegeta's eyes on hershe turned to she his dark head disappear to the cover of further back away from the window.

"So how long have you lived here Trunks?" She asked as they drove down the street.

"All of my life actually. Goten's father was friends with my mom. That is how my dad met hermore or less through Goku, but mind you they are not friends, they are just basically anything. Anything bad that happens is almost always Goku's fault. It's kind of funny really, but they met and my mom had my sister, Bra and me. He won't admit to loving my mother though he never admitted to loving anyone" _Yes, he did admit it onceand that's why he won't admit it now_ Raven thoughtShe knew why he wouldn't, his pride was some of it but he had had so much more of it long ago and he had still told that girl that he had loved her

_Raven watched as Vegeta hunched over the black haired human. She lay dying upon the ground, cradled in his arms. Freiza had killed her; to punish Vegeta for failing to destroy Keetu, making Freiza do it himself. Cho lay on the ground, blood trickling down her face. Both eighteen both with pasts so much alikeShe felt terrible for Vegeta, he had loved this girl so much He had been talking with her, Cho confessed her love for him and he stood there, cold like a stone. Freiza had appeared suddenly, and moving swiftly without mercy._

"VegetaI must teach you somethingdestroy something you care about." His head had turned and he stood in front of Cho.

"It isn't my fault I was not able to destroy him. Had you not interfered this wouldn't have-" 

"Silence Vegeta! It is your fault you were losing! Now get out of my way!" Freiza flew forward and knocked him aside. Raven was in crow form, watching from a tree almost in tears.

"Now for the girl" He lifted his hand and knocked her to the ground. She fell, and cried out.

"Vegeta, II love you!" She blast hit her before anyone could stop it, even Freiza. It was a small one, but it had done enough. She would die without question and Freiza seeing his work done flew off. Vegeta looked shocked and ran forward, Raven was sobbing in her human state of mind. He grabbed Cho and held her in his arms and first the first time tears could be seen in his eyes. 

"ChoI do love you more than anything" He held her close to him.

"II know you do VegetaI wish I-I could be with you forever" A tear dripped from his eyes upon her cheek and he lifted her up, pulling her face close to his own.

"I love you Cho" He kissed her softly, something Raven never thought she would see Vegeta do. As he pulled away, Cho spoke her last words.

"II love you too Vegeta" Her eyes slowly closed and she fell limply. Vegeta lay her down softly and suddenly began yelling loudly, raising his energy higher than ever before. She thought he would break the barrier between that held him from becoming super saiyajin. He then flew off, leaving only his love, Cho

"I seeSo, I guess your part saiyajin, right?" Trunks looked over at her, surprised.

"How would you know about all that, not many on earth do."

"Well for one, I happen to be a saiyajin and for another you look like the martial arts type. I also train with that stuff, it's pretty cool." Trunks nodded.

"Cooluh what do you want, I'll pay." He said as she stopped in front of the pick up window.

"Oh no, it's alright, I'll pay for my own."

"No, it is okay, I need to blow some of this money anyway."

"Oh alright, I'll have a twist with rainbow sprinkles."

"Two twists with rainbow sprinkles please." Trunks pulled out the money and handed it to the guy before driving back out to the road.

"So lets go to the beach and hang out, we should get to know each other, if you are going on a date with me." Raven said. 

"Alright, I've got plenty of time." She laughed as they drove down the road, the salty breeze calling them.

"So uh Raven, tell me about yourself"

"Well to tell you the truth I am a swords woman, also trained in martial arts. I've been training for years. My parents were killed when I was young and I became a servant girl to make money and stay alive. After that I was sold off to a scientist and I help him with his work, it was crappy, but I got to train and test his machines. I also learned quite a bit. After I left his lab, he was murdered so I couldn't go back. I met Kanga and then Crow, and we moved into our apartment. Though I am saving to by a place by the ocean"

"Cool, I've always wanted to live by the ocean, at least where I can see it." 

"Yeah, this place called Sea Breeze, it is right at the edge of the dunes and has a big field with forest behind it. It is really isolated and everything. It hasn't been sold yet and I've almost got enough money to make a down payment."

"Where do you work?"

"Oh this place across town, it is a horse ranch. I get paid a lot because the work is really dangerous and there are not a lot of people who can handle it. I've also got money saved up from wining martial arts tournaments, art, music, and riding competitions. I also make a good deal from selling my art and writing."

"What type of art don't you do?" Trunks asked. Raven started laughing.

"I dance quite often, I do some acting when I can get a part, I write book and poems, I paint and draw, I ride horses, I sing, I play multiple instruments, and that is about it."

"WowI never have done anything special, I might take over Capsule Corp. someday though"

"That would be a big thing Trunks, since you know what a big part that plays in normal every day life."

"Yeah, I want to go to college but Bulma says I don't need it and Vegeta, well he thinks I should stop being lazy and start fighting more"

"I know what you meanI went to Cornell University, which I graduated from many different classes though I haven't gotten a job that has to do with any of the courses I've taken."

"I'd love to go to school there, but I guess it is too late for me to go."

"No, if you really want to get it, I'm sure you could"

"Yeah, so anyway, you fight with a sword? Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah, it's in the back, maybe we can have a sword fight?"

"That would be great, come on, I know a great place." Raven jumped in the back and grabbed her sword before raising her energy and flying after Trunks. 

"You can fly?" He said, talking to her as they met in flight.

"Yeah, of course, you will be even more amazed when you see this. Raise your power level, I will too" Her black and red flame flashed on, the highest she had ever dared to go. Trunks raised his quickly to, but not like a light as Raven had. He suddenly stopped in flight, staring in awe. Raven stopped in flight and stood watching him for a second, letting him speak.

"But how on earthhow on earthyour powerits amazing!"

"Trunks, don't stare in awe at the me, come on I want to see your power."

"Al-Alright" Raven flew forward a bit and slowed down letting Trunks lead. He flew forward and landed on the sandy beach. Raven landed in front of him.

"So, draw your blade Trunks" She unsheathed her sword and swung it in front of her before covering up her power level. Trunks pulled out his sword as well and held it up. 

"Now!" She flew forward and was about to swing. Trunks swung his blade out to attack and she disappeared before his eyes reappearing behind him. Trunks flipped out of the way of the attack and shot a ki blast at her. She jumped and dodged the blast and sent two at him, purposely missing him and hitting the ground. 

"A technique you might know Trunks" She pulled her arms in position to do Vegeta's signature attack, the Gaelic Gun attack. She let the blast fly forward, watching it draw closer and closer to Trunks. He got ready to fly out of the way but he was to slow. She flew forward and around and waited until the last possible second to knock it away from him. Trunks let his power level drop, and Raven let her own as well. 

"Wowyou're great, you must have saiyajin blood in you"

"Yes, my parents were saiyajinsmy mother and father were full blood."

"That's awesomenot even Goku could achieve that levelNot even my father"

"Vegeta can, he could have gotten to Super Saiyajin level soonerbut it responds to the power of need, not want. Saiyajins can transform for the simple goal of surviving. We of course use it to protect the earthI used it to" Trunks lifted his eyes to meet her gaze and she flopped down on the sand and cleaned her sword with a cloth. She lifted her eyes to meet his quizzical gaze, before he spoke.

"What do you meanyou remain so mysterious, no one seems to no much you"

"II knowYour father knows some of what I keep hidden, but not allThe rest is kept within two others" She lifted her teary eyes and looked at him for a moment before turning away.

"Areare you alright? Please tell me what's wrong? I mean is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can't change the past" She whisperedTrunks walked over and sat down beside her. It was the best he could do; he didn't just want to let her sit there upset and everything. Everything inside him was in shock, she had a mysterious past, a huge power level, and she knew his father! How could she know his father, he had been with his father all his life! He was about to say something when she started talking

"If you want to know about meIf you want to help, then you must listen because you seem trust worthy, your different than the rest, you know that?" She looked up and him and brushed tears from her dark eyes. Trunks blushed, but let her go on.

"I was born on earth with my mother and father as a golden tailed saiyajin. My father was part of the super elite saiyajins, the "better" half as it was put. Though they were merely just descendants of great warriors. Anyway, my father hated what Freiza was doing to the people of the saiyajin planet and others so he took my mother and left. They lived on earth for a few years when Vegeta arrived, he was about eighteen at the time and I was only thirteen and he was eighteen, he destroyed my home and slaughtered my parents well fighting me of to keep him from doing so. After that he took me back the Freiza to serve as sort of a servant for himself. Freiza told him that I could stay, but he must train me. It didn't take long to become a super saiyajin. I trained to survive and still had to keep my power level low. I knew if it was sensed I would be destroyed" She stopped for a second to look out to the oceanTrunks looked puzzled but again before he could speak she continued.

"After Freiza was killed Vegeta wanted to get rid of me and he sold me to Gero to get the ship parts he needed. After I was given to Gero, her turned me into a child again, only a day old though I kept my power level. He made some advancements to my sense of sight, smell, and hearing. He then gave me the technique that would shield my power level. After that he made a sort of time capsule thing. Every hour that passed marked another year of training. If I stopped to rest I was punished. I was also taught more than reading every book in the world could teach you. He crammed so much into my head I can't believe I still remember it. A few months before you were born he turned me into an infant again, just a day old. The androids, who I have become friends with objected, but their wasn't much they could do, they were place back in the capsule for another year. When I turned three I helped them escape and left myself, living in the wild until I was old enough to go to school. After going to college I met Kanga, another half saiyajin from one of those that moved to earth and whose parents were killedMy story in a nutshell." Trunks nodded for a moment as that sat in silence.

"II know my father would do such thingsI am sorry for himbut I don't understand why he wouldn't recognize you."

"He expected me to be much older"

"I-I seeI understand the pain you went through, Gohan told me of the Cell battles, the androidsyou know they still live"

"What? Android seventeen and eighteen?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"They are like my best friends, they have cold exteriors, but like your father they have warm hearts."

"I see, I'll take you to see them sometime."

"That would be great, so how are their lives?" Raven asked, acting like a puppy begging for food.

"Oh, well Krillin and eighteen are married and have a daughter named Maronseventeen is dating this girl Kat. She is the only person other than eighteen he seems to actually enjoy being around."

"Wow! So they are both in relationshipscool!" She nodded. They hadn't noticed but it was dark out, they had been talking for hours. The ocean made its soft soothing noises and Raven and Trunks absorbed the surroundings.

"It's so beautifuland cold" Raven shivered. 

"Yeah, I should get home, I've got work I needed to do this afternoonoh well."

"Alright, up we go!" They laughed and walked down the lonely beach to the car. They walked in silence but thoughts were racing through both young heads. _Do I like her? Do I like him? Does he like me? Does she like me? What should I do? Think mind!_ They continued to walk until they got into the car and drove in silence home. Raven drove this time and slowly, she didn't want this to end, she didn't know if she loved him, but she considered him a good friend. She felt as if everything was being rushedbut she felt like she could trust him and whenever she came across trusting him she thought of Crowdear sweet Crow. She felt like she had to love himso when they stopped it wasn't a surprise that she stopped him and gave him a kiss. She paused before him, her hands upon his chest and it seemed like hours waiting for something to happen when finally, hesitating slightly she kissed him. It was one of those medium long kisses that happen less often then short ones or long ones but it was there. It stopped slowly as she pulled away and he hugged her. She needed to be hugged and so she lay her head between her hands on his chest and he rested his chin on her for a moment, before letting go and drifting towards the door.

"Night Raven"

"Good night" She hung on his name for a moment and he waved slightly before disappearing into the doorwayfor once she had ignored Vegeta's eyes, his cold dark eyes.

The drive home was lonely and sad even though it was short. She parked the car in the small apartment garage and flew up to an open window. Entering she saw Crow sitting on the couch and Kanga reading in the rocking chair. They both looked up to greet her.

"Hey Raven, where were you?" Asked Kanga.

"Yeah, how about it, you usually leave a note." Crow said. Raven laughed and stepped in the window and stood on the floor before talking about her day.

"I spent the day with my date for the night club tomorrow." Kanga's book fell to the floor and both Crow and Kanga jumped up yelled.

"A date! WHO?" 

"That guy I crashed into at the Capsule Corp. Trunks."

"You spent the whole freaking day with him? What did you do, did you kiss?" 

"No, of course not Kanga."

"You blushing! You kissed him!" Kanga yelled.

"Hey did you-" Kanga and Raven turned on Crow at the same time for even suggesting the question.

"NO!" He cowered back to the couch and let them act like frightened chickens.

"So you got up the nerve to ask him out?"

"Yeah, he is a very nice guy and something about him is so"

"Wowsounds like a nice guy" Raven jumped forward to defend Trunks.

"YEAH WELL KEEP YOUR GRUMBY HANDS OFF HIM HE IS MINE!"

"YEAH RIGHT IF I WANT HIM I'LL TAKE HIM!"

"NO HE ISN'T YOU TOUCH HIM AND YOU WILL DIE!"

"HE LIKES ME BETTER ANYWAY!"

"NO WAY, HE LIKES CHICKS WITH SWORDS!"

"YES WAY! HE IS IN LOVE WITH ME!" 

"NO! DREAM ON!"

"YES AND I AM WIDE AWAKE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE-"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP! He clearly likes Raven."

"STAY OUT OF THIS CROW!"

"No problem!" He jumped back and took cover behind the couch when they began throwing things and started fighting. There is one-thing men have wrong, women fight much worse than they doRaven and Kanga began shooting at each other, chopping each other and things with swords and rolling about the room. Kicking, punching, grabbing, scratching, biting, and so much more. 

Finally after a few more hours of apartment destroying the fight settled down when other people in the building, (women sending their husbands) came down to yell at them. They still hissed at each other, and finally Raven left.

Far away from this was the one this fight had started for. Trunks had walked into his house to meet his mother and his very unhappy father who leaned against the wall in the shadows of the hallway glaring at him.

"Where were you Trunks, I was looking everywhere for you and who was that you were with?"

"Sorry, just this girl I-"

"Then who was that in the car you were kissing? JUST SOME GIRL?"

"Mom, I know her okay, I've know her for a whileVegeta knows her too" Trunks turned around and looked at Vegeta, a mean smile on his face.

"Don't you dad?" Vegeta's face fell as Bulma advance upon him. Giving Trunks the chance to get away from her. The distinct sound of Bulma and Vegeta arguing followed by Trunks' grandmother's voice asking anyone if they would like tea. Trunks walked his sister's room who was lying on her bed circling things she would make Vegeta buy her. Trunks gave a heavy sigh and walked passed, but Bra heard him.

"Hi Trunks! So you were out with a girl huh? Tell me who!" 

"Yeah right Brago bother Vegeta about ithe will know." He left Bra to her stupidity and walked down the hall to his room. He flopped on his bed and looked the ceiling, wondering what had happened in the car and that whole day _Why did all that happen? Why did I kiss Ravenwhy did I hold herwhy didn't I pull away? I don't even know her!_

"What am I going to do" He saidfollowed by the thoughts_Do I really love her?_ He rolled over and looked at the clockshe had come over at around tenthey had come back at twelvehow could he have not noticed all the time passing. He took off his sword and pushed it under the bed. He threw his jacket on a hook and set his boots down before going of to get changed for bed. Thoughts raced through his mind as he hoped in the shower and continued through finishing dressing, brushing teeth, and finally getting into bed. He looked out the large picture window to the area that surrounded. The lights and thingsfinally drifting into sleep but still dreaming of his questions and replaying everything in his mind

Raven had flown down to the stables where she kept her horse, Shade. He was black with a black red mane and tail and she had been the only one to train him. He was covered with scars from his past; he had to fight other horses and was usually forced against the barbed wire fence. She had tamed him because she felt their spirits had come together over time and had finally been able to ride him. 

She climbed up on the saddle and led him out of the fence and to the open woods. At this point she discarded the reins and kept her hands on the side of his neck and rode through the forest. The horse was good at keeping silent when they entered the woods. Her thoughts had drifted to Trunks and still wondered why she had kissed him and why he had kissed her back. She remembered how it felt to have his arms around her. His protective strong arms that held her to him as they had kissedShe now could only feel the cold darkness wrapping about her and the deepness of the cold winds that pierced her heart. 

She made a steady pace the beach and let the horse gallop through the up coming tides. The soft sounds of the ocean lured her to feel for her locket, given to her so long ago by some strange boy

_She had run into the forest to hide when a boy dressed in rags came forward to her. She pulled back into the brush as his voice called softly_

"Please take this saiyajinplease take this saiyajin" He handed her a locket and she was told never to open it until she had her first child

It seemed as if she wished to believe him to have something to believe in. She toiled with the golden locket, it was a heart and she had inspected it on the outsidebut not in the inside. On the back it said, _"I will always love the ones within." _She slipped let it drop down and rode back to the stable before flying home

Trunks sat in the small arm chair, reading the newspaper. Bulma made him study, but not as much, at least, as Chichi made Gohan study. Mrs. Briefs placed breakfast before him and Bra scampered down the stairs, her little pigtails bouncing as she made her way down to find Vegeta.

"Daddy! DADDY!" Trunks rolled his eyesBra was a bratshe was spoiled too. Vegeta never made her do anything and bought every single soul thing she wanted. Vegeta walked out from the hallway that led outside to his training capsule. 

"What is it Bra?" He said, lifting her up in his arms.

"I don't want just toast and eggs! I want French toast, toast, cinnamon toast, eggs, an omelet, pancakes, waffles, orange juice, and a strawberry smoothie!"

"Alright Bra, WOMAN!"

"Vegeta how many times do I have to tell youI HAVE A NAME AND ITS BULMA! WE ARE MARRIED YOU MORON!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and repeated the list to Bulma and Mrs. Briefs. Mrs. Briefs then began to cook it. It was like that every morning and when Bra finished

"DADDY! DADDY TAKE ME SHOPPING NOW! I MUST GO SHOPPING NOW!"

__


	2. Part 2

Vegeta smiled at the little ditzy girl and she began to happily thumb through his wallet before deciding to take the entire thing

Vegeta smiled at the little ditzy girl and she began to happily thumb through his wallet before deciding to take the entire thing. Trunks sighed and turned to the plate set before him. Pancakes, eggs, baconhe stabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth and began toying with his food. Why wasn't he mad at Vegeta? Vegeta had caused Raven a lot of pain and such but still he seemed to know within himself that his father knew better now at least. He gave a sighed and finished his meal before grabbing his jacket.

"Trunks, where are you going?"

"Out" He said, snatching a bunch of keys of the counter and walking briskly out the door and then out of the building. Climbing the capsule car he through his sword in the back so as not to scar people as he drove around the city. He needed some down time, so he decided to go visit Goten, hopeful that at least he could identify with him.

He pulled the car onto a dirt road and drove it down a ways before finally reaching his destination. He could see Chi Chi through the window in the kitchen, working on something. Gohan sat at his desk studying and Videl lay on his bed, reading as well. Goku was most likely out at the river catching fish with Piccolo, Goten, Krillin or himself. 

He walked down the dirt path and dusted himself of a little before knocking on the door. Gohan and Videl looked out the doorway of Gohan's room and Chi Chi turned around and walked to the door before opening it.

"Well hello TrunksPlease come in" She said warmly letting him into the house. Trunks cautiously entered the house. He waved to Gohan and Videl before looking up to speak to Chi Chi. 

"Hey, thanks Chi Chi um would you know where Goten is?"

"Goten is out with his dad but they should be back soon since it is close to lunch. Why don't you wait for him to-"

"Hey Trunks! I'm home mom, dad went out to go visit Krillin so I came back here."

"Well isn't that like your fatherTotally skipping lunch!" Chi Chi sighed before turning on Goten.

"Don't you dare leave here! You, Trunks, Gohan, and Videl are all eating lunch right NOW!" Everyone quickly assembled at the table and sat down before being served by Chi Chi.

"Thank you Chi Chi." Said Trunks, Videl quickly followed.

"Thanks mom." Said Goten and Gohan. 

Lunch was quickly finished and everyone went back to his or her business. Trunks and Goten walked outside and found a field to hang out in for a while without worry of being bothered.

"So why did you come here and off topic, did you get a date for the Club tonight?"

"Well that isn't exactly off topic, you see, this is about my date for the club."

"Really? You got one? That is so coolWho is it?"

"Raven Keizah, you know, Kanga's friend?" 

"Oh yeah, I know hershe is really hot too. How you get her to go with you"

"Actually, I didn't, I was going to ask her but she asked me first."

"Really? You don't seem that good looking."

"Shut up, anyway we went out for ice cream at around ten a.m. and we stayed out until twelve p.m."

"Wowthat is weirdhow could you not exactly notice THAT!"

"Sorry, but that isn't it! I uhI kissed her."

"So what a peck on the cheek or lips, whatever"

"Noit was a long kiss on the lipsa you know kiss"

"You made out with her?"

"NO! It was just one kiss, not plural you bum. Then I held her, she seemed like she needed itshe was crying earlier and she seemed really upset, her parents were killed when she was young and I guess she just needed to be held"

"WowYOU MADE OUT WITH HER!" 

"Shut up Goten!"

"Sorry" Trunks shook his head and Goten flung a rock off into the field before letting Trunks continue.

"Well anywayI don't know but it felt likeit felt like I loved her only after hearing about her life and Vegeta killing her parents and-" He stopped suddenly, realizing he had let her secret out.

"Wait you are saying that sheShe isn't a saiyajin, is she?" Reading Trunks' silence, Goten knew she must be.

"You're kidding right? She's a saiyajin? Is she powerful or what?"

"She passed super saiyajin levelHer flame is black a red"

"Tell how the heck she got so strongI mean, we have been super saiyajins a long time but jeez, we have never made it that far."

"I knowI knowShe well, her parents fled to earth and Vegeta found them and killed her parentsWhen Raven woke up she was being trained for Freiza's useShe lived their for many years until Freiza was killed and she was sent to earth to live with Dr. GeroShe was reborn twice and was taught to be an assistant to Gero and train to test his creations. If she beat them they were destroyed and if they almost beat her they were keptIf they beat hershe was killed. She had to train in this time chamber that turns and hour into a year with out aging you but aging your power level. After the androids killed Dr. Gero she escaped into the real world"

"OkayYou have a cool girlfriend"

"She isn't my girlfriend"

"Yet!"

"Maybe she won't be, maybe we will just stay friends"

"You kissed her passionately on a first date, don't you think that means something. Trunks?"

"MaybeI guessI don't know"

"Yeah well, you should talk to her about it tonight okay?"

"Yeah, alright"

"Well I've got to go get ready for tonight, you should go to, you want to look nice, right?" Goten playfully punched Trunks lightly in the arm before getting up. 

"I'll see you Goten" He smiled as he walked to the edge of the field, he turned and waved before disappearing into the forest Trunks rolled over and got to his feet, soon after he was on his way home. He knew that something was different about this whole love thing between him and RavenIf he did love her, maybe this was okay but at least they would get to talk about it at the dance

Raven stood in her bathroom preparing for this night club thing. Her hair was dried and lay flat about her face. She wore a black tube top with red designs circling it and a pair of long black pants. She also wore a pair of high-heeled black sandals and her dog collar and locket. She was wearing her black lipstick with red gloss over it and her dark eye makeup like before. An earring at the top of either ear had a piece of ruby in it the glimmered on her sparkling body. Her finger and toenails were painted black and like her lips, had red gloss over them. 

Kanga was wearing almost the same type of thing except on her, everything was green instead of red and she was wearing a mini skirt and boots instead pants and sandals. She was also minus a locket. Crow sat on the couch laughing.

"Do you want any more guys looking at you two?" Raven and Kanga turned upon him and he stopped laughing_'That was a mistake'_

"And _**WHAT**_ do you mean by that, Crow?" Kanga snarled.

"Oh nothingnever mind" 

"Good" Raven said. Raven and Kanga walked out the door and down to Raven's car.

"Uh hey, Kanga, you go ahead, I'm going to fly with Trunks, okay?"

"Want some alone time, Raven? You sure don't take it slowJust kiddingWell I'll see you, okay, bye!" Raven smiled and took of into the air. She loved the ability of flight and to just be able to let go. Knowing that all she wanted was to talk to Trunks and be around himShe knew now she loved him and she didn't know why but she just had to tell him how she feltShe just had to.

Capsule Corp. came into view and she lowered herself to the ground, slowly landing upon the ground. The glass doors swung open as she entered the building. Mrs. Briefs smiled to her before speaking.

"Oh hello, Raven. Trunks is up stairs in his room, Why don't you go up and get him."

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Briefs." She entered the dark hallway and went up to the living quarters. As she walked down the hall she suddenly sensed him, Vegeta. She jumped around leaning backward to duck his punch at the same time. She stood there, bent backwards with Vegeta's arm frozen over her.

"Well it seems you haven't rusted up on your fighting skills" Raven gave him a nasty smirk and jumped back on her hands kicking his arm out of the way and landing on her feet. Vegeta jumped back a little bit and gave Raven an evil smirk. 

"Yesbut it seems you have." She snarled. Vegeta's smirk fell but it was quickly regained.

"Well you certainly still have that spiteful tongue of yours."

"Yes wellwhen one's parents are murdered I would _think_ they might develop one" Vegeta's stared hatefully at her and his eyes drifted to a window.

"We are not much different you knowI have a little secret to tell you" He took a few steps forward and whispered into her ear

"My life is not so different from your ownMy father was killed and I was plunged into training to stay alive" Raven's fists clenched and she punched forward but she was blocked. Vegeta grabbed her wrist and so she tried with the other, but he caught her again. He shoved her against the wall and Raven began sobbing, trying to hit himkill him even.

"You killed them" She sobbedHer voice now lowered into a whisper. "You didn't have toyou never had toYou did what the murderer told you to doYOU KILLED THEM!" She began screaming now and Vegeta held her backHe didn't smile, his face was blank. 

"YOU KILLED THEM! LET GO OF ME! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM!" He voice now broke as she was choking in sobs. 

"You can't fight like this Ravenyou are letting me win you know" She shook her head and she slipped to the ground, her arms hugged her knees as she sobbed. Suddenly she felt arms around her and she knew who it was. She pulled her arms in as he drew her closeshe needed to be held now.

Trunks gave Vegeta a stare that sent him off back to his lurking about the halls. They sat there for a long time, Raven's sides heaving as she cried Trunks held her and he understood. He knew that what Vegeta had done was cruel and so he waited until Raven lifted her pale faceSoaked with tears.

"II miss them so much. IIt was a struggle everydayIt was hell every fucking dayI knew I had to liveI knew itI miss them so muchI was all aloneuntil I met you" She put her hand on his face, his long hair sort of hang down around his head as they drew close to each other. 

"TrunksI love you" She whispered. Their lips came so close, they almost seemed to touch but Trunks spoke so softly, only she could hear.

"II love you as well" He saidThen it happened. Their lips touched tenderly as tears trickled down Raven's face. It was then and there they had officially become couple. They both knew it without asking and so for two hours they sat there in the lonely hallway and kissed, pausing every so often to embrace, until finally. Raven was still crying, but he tears seemed to lesson until finally she and Trunks rose and began to walk down the hall

Trunks lifted into the air and Raven came right up beside him as they flew towards the nightclub. Night had over taken the sky and so Trunks spoke to make sure Raven was still there. Her dark clothes hid her well against the inky black sky, so he decided it best to speak

"II am sorry for my father's actions toward youI hope you can forgive him" Raven stopped in the air and Trunks halted quickly and flew back towards her.

"II-I knowbut Trunks this has nothing to do with you, Vegeta is who he is and he will always hate me because I am strongerSo since he can not beat me with his hands, he shall do so with her words" She flew forward again and called back to him as he stood there trying to think about what she had just said. 

"Come on, let us forget this and get to dancing." Trunks laughed and they flew quickly down towards the city lights. They landed by the entrance and quickly entered into the loud music and crowds of people. Raven grabbed Trunks by the hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. 

"Woah, Raven where are we going?"

"To dance Trunks. Haven't you ever been to a nightclub before?" They started dancing and Trunks looked a bit unsteady on his feet.

"NoI have always been busy helping my mom with Capsule Corp."

"Well then, it is time to free you up a little." She said and they began dancing. It took Trunks a while to get used to it but he did and they found Goten and Kanga later when they went to find a table. 

"What took you guys so long getting here?" Asked Goten as they sat down at the table. 

"Oh nothing we just wanted to hang out at Capsule Corp." Said Trunks.

"To dowhat?" Kanga said. They all burst out laughing and Raven clarified that they had not been sleeping together.

"So anyway Goten, you never took Trunks to this club?"

"Nah, I've asked him but he never waned to go unless he had a date" 


End file.
